Harry Has Both Sides of the Same Coin
by TheRedhood908
Summary: The twins never argue, well almost never. But this time a boy, one very specific boy, makes them bitter enemies in love. But maybe they can realize that Harry needs and wants what both of them offer together.


(So this is the result of the poll. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think .I need to know if I suck at this)

"Shut up Francine, Harrikens doesn't even think of you like that. You're too flat and boring for him" came the angry voice of one Georgina Weasley. Francine Weasley, her twin sister, simply rolled her eyes and inspected her nails. "That's not what Harry thought when he had his hands on my arse after quidditch practice the other day", she said, a snide smile playing on her face as she argued with her sister.

"That's not true. YOU hugged him and basically forced his hands onto your nonexistent bum" Georgina returns fiercely, crossing her arms under her chest. "You realize, dear sister, that if I lack a bum, so do you? Kind of part of being a twin" Francine returned almost easily.

The argument continued, back and forth as the few students in the common room barely even bothered to hide the fact that they were listening to the two ginger haired witches fighting over a boy, a boy two years younger than them. Not that it mattered so much. After all, what was more shocking was that the Weasley twins were arguing at all, at least in the open. Sure they'd had spats before, but those were funny if anything. A small cat fight over a prank gone wrong, or a joke in inappropriately delivered, but never had their fights been out in the open like this.

Their younger brother, Ron Weasley, best friend of said boy, simply placed his head in his hands and sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "It's been going on like this for months Hermione" he moans to his girlfriend who was sitting next to him, her face buried in a book as she pretended to read but was really just as focused on the argument as the rest of the common room. "What do you mean months?" She asks with a whisper before Ron slams the book down and looks cross-eyed at her. "Honestly Milne, nobody is going to notice, or care if you are watching this too. Look at them?" He said, gesticulating to the twins as they continued ranting about and raving.

"Their mind is on anything other than Hermione Granger and what she is paying attention to" he finishes as he rubs his temples and squints his eyes. "Sorry Mione, i've just been…..dealing with….whatever this is. It's bad enough that Ginny seems to moon over Harry at every point but now the twins are after him. Him. My best mate" he says in exasperation as the twins keep trading insults. "I'm going to go off an assumption and say that Harry is completely unaware of this?" Hermione asked, quickly forgiving her frustrated boyfriend as she put her hand over his, gently rubbing it. "Hole in one" he responds as the arguing goes farther away, moving up the stairs to the girls dorm, allowing those in the common room to let out a sigh of relief, all eagerly returning to their own conversations. After seven years of Harry Potter, they were used to strangeness, and only hardcore gossips like Lavender Brown and Padma Patil cared about Harry's love life anymore.

"Months" Ron said quietly again, his head plopping onto the table as he let out a sigh of frustration. "But probably been brewing for longer" he adds with another sigh, not knowing just how right he was. Hermione merely smirked and rubbed the back of her boyfriend's head, lovingly working on relaxing him the best that she could. "Don't worry Ron, those two will be fine. It's Harry after all. I mean, girls get over their crushes right? Especially since this crush is keeping those two apart".

Ron didn't say anything but he hoped, deep down, that Hermione would be right about that. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his prank loving older sisters back. Then again did he really? After all he was the target of their pranks most of the time. For the first time in a few weeks, Ronald Weasley looked up and smiled. "You know Mione, I think there might be silver lining I haven't thought about to all this".

'How dare that bint talk about my bum. Like Harry would like itty bitty Georgina better than her' Francine fumed to herself as she rode her broom around the quidditch pitch, getting in some extra practice for the next few games. Recently she had been working extra hard to hone her abilities as a beater. After all, Harry was the team captain now and impressing him on the pitch might be great way to impress him in other ways. But, her anger at her sister had soured any chance of her actually enjoying the freedom the air provided her. After their very public fight in the common room she had grabbed her quidditch robes and stormed off, leaving her equally fuming sister to work on her precious potions work. While the two girls looked like carbon copies of one another on the outside they did have subtle differences that only those close enough could see.

Francine was much more sporty than her, enjoying physical activity. Georgina was much more of a student than Francine ever could be. The only reason Georgina was on the Quidditch team, and the only reason that Francine engaged in juvenile, but elaborate, pranks was because of a pact they had both made when they were little.

The twins had been…..a surprise to their mother and father who had expected more boys rather than twin girls. Not to say they were mistreated, but it is to say that they were more often left to their own devices. Ginny was certainly the apple of her mother's eye which always rubbed the twins the wrong way. After all they were here first. So as soon as Ginny was born, the twins made a pact to always be on each other's side. That meant that the others interest would become their interests, hence the nerdy Georgina playing Quidditch and the sporty Francine making potions.

When had that system gone so wrong? Francine didn't have to think hard. Harry Potter was were it went wrong. After all, it was always Harry. She knew that she was older than him but….he didn't look at her as just another older student. He was always so close to them. She thought originally that she felt close to the boy just because of how close he was to little Ronnikens. But, over time that changed. Harry didn't judge her. He didn't think of her as a lazy layabout who only cared about Quidditch. He laughed at her jokes, and didn't lecture her about the need to be a lady all the time. In other words the was the first to not expect something out of her that wasn't in her nature. Harry was just, well Harry and that meant the world to her.

She smiled as she flew through the air, thinking about nothing other than Harry. She remembered the first time she realized she had a crush on him. Fourth year had been a mostly fun year, with her and Georgina trying to enter into the Triwizard tournament and winding up turning themselves into old ladies when they attempted to tamper with the goblet. But then….Harry's name came out. Georgina had been ecstatic that night. "Yesss! He did it. How did the clever little bigger figure it out?" She had asked her sister, hoping for an answer to what they could not do themselves. Francine had just shrugged. She had only went along with Francine's scheme for the pact and she was glad that it failed but, inside she hid a deep turmoil.

Harry would be in danger.

But he'd been in danger before. Quirrell in first year, the Basilisk in the second, and the Dementors and Pettigrew in the third and she hadn't felt anything more than something like sisterly concern. This time though it felt different. It hammered away in her heart and somehow she knew that he hadn't put his name in the goblet. She believed him because she knew he was Harry. And her Harry wouldn't lie. She almost had to shake the thoughts away as they came. 'Her Harry'? Where had that come from? She was shaken out of her ramblings when Georgina poked her in the side. "Oi, Francine, what do you think?" She asked to which Francine forced a smile, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince her sister. "Harrikens sure does know how to get himself into trouble huh?" She added before returning to her meal. She couldn't hide anything from Georgina however, and her sister knew that she was scared for him.

Little did Francine know, the same thoughts were racing through Georgina's mind. Neither one knew it but they had both fallen in love with him at practice the same time. Despite their hidden from the outside world differences, the two were remarkably the same when it came to what they liked in men. And Harry? Well he fit all their criteria. Part of Francine hated that she had to disagreement with her sister over a boy. After all it had never happened before. 'But this wasn't any boy!' she thought angrily to herself as she landed on the pitch and dismounted her broom. Her mind still fumed over how she found out that they would have to fight over Harry. It had been an off night at the burrow, the rest of the family relaxing in the living room or sleeping when Georgina and Francine had started to get ready for bed themselves.

Georgina had been by the mirror, brushing her hair and smiling, humming even, a complete break from the tomboyish appearance she kept up in public to stay on par with her sister. "what's got you so happy mate?" Francine had asked as she came into the room, still wet from her shower and wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt while Georgina wore a night dress. Francine had seen the blush in the mirror and smirked, knowing already. "Ahh so a boy has finally caught Ickle Georgina's fancy" she said as she plopped onto the bed patting the spog next to her. "Spill, who is the immensely lucky lady" she said to which her sister just giggled and blushed, quietly moving over to the bed. "You won't believe me. You just won't. He's a bit younger than me but…..I can't help it. I just melt when he even smiles at me" she says to which Francine had gently put her hand over her sisters. Tomboy she may be but she understood boys and their appeal all to well.

A black now adorned her face as she looked away and smiled. "Not weird at all. I….well I've taken a fancy to a younger bloke too" she said in hushed tones wanting to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation. Just to ensure that nobody else at the burrow could hear them, Francine cast a _muffliato_ charm on their room and turned to her sister again.

"Tell me about your bloke and I'll tell you about mine" she said as Georgina's face broke out into a grin. "He's brave, possibly the bravest in school, maybe the bravest boy...well it's hard to call him that with all he's been through, he's a man now no matter what anybody says" she says, blushing as she realizes what she said while Francine quirks an eyebrow and motions for her to continue. "He has the messiest black hair and the most piercing green eyes and today he even complimented my dress. Said I looked beautiful" she swooned, continuing on about her beau. "You saw him today? How is that possible? Is he a neighbor of ours?" Francine asked, not knowing anybody who fit Georgina's description in the immediate area.

Georgina nodded. "It's Harry" she said, covering her mouth as she broke out into peels of laughter. "He has me so over the moon. I've never felt this way about anyone Francine. It's amazing" she said, realizing only a second later that Francine was cutting daggers into her with her eyes, her hands fiercely gripping at the duvet of her bed. "Harry?" She asked, barely able to restrain the anger in her voice. Georgina looked at her sister curiously, a bit afraid to go on as she didn't know what was exactly happening.

"Harry is mine, Georgina" she says in a low voice, restraining her anger and slowly clenching and unclenching her fists. "Excuse me?" She asked, her discomfort turning to disbelief. "Harry is mine" Francine says, repeating herself and glaring straight into Georgina's eyes. "Well I hate to break it to you sister, but he's not" Georgina returns, venom in her own voice as she stands up and moves to her bed. "Besides, he called me beautiful. Harry likes a woman, not a tomboy. And you'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you" she says before casting a hex at the light, turning it out and shattering the lamp in her anger. Francine remained on her bed fuming. 'A woman huh?' I'll show you a woman. Harry won't know what hit him' she thought as she laid on her bed, barely getting any sleep that night.

The next morning, Francine remembered as she changed out of her Quidditch robes and stored away her broom, was the real beginning of the war. When she woke up Francine was gone and she knew she had put on one of her more, revealing dresses to try and seduce Harry. After all, they did share a closet so it only made sense as her red summer dress was missing. Francine had fumed when she saw that, knowing the dress highlighted her sisters assets nicely. "Two can play at that game Georgina" she said to herself as she too changed.

Georgina however, was thinking about anything other than Francine as she sat next to Harry, giggling about something he had said. "Ohh Harry" she said cutely batting her eyelashes at him. He blushed as he found his eyes drawn to hers and then moved down to the low cut of her dress that revealed a fair amount of cleavage without being slutty . He blushed, a deep crimson red and averted his eyes, the rest of the table to absorbed in their own conversations or arguments to notice just how chummy Georgina was getting with Harry. Georgina was in for a very rude surprise that morning. Francine had certainly not decided to let Harry go without a fight.

"Good morning" came Francine's light tone as she stepped out into the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but feel his eyes drawn to her. She looked like a knockout. Her hair had always been shorter than Georgina's but she had just recently styled or charmed it, bangs now hanging slightly over her ears and her hair going to the top of her shoulders. She wore a very tight shirt, Chudley cannons Harry believed, that she must've worn three years ago as it left a large part of her taut and flat stomach exposed. Her jeans were hip huggers, accentuating her feminine form to the max. She even walked seductively, her hips moving from side to side as she took her seat beside Harry. "Good morning Harrikens" she teased lightly, pecking his cheek when nobody was looking. Well except Georgina and Ginny who both fumed at the girls closeness to Harry.

"Err uhh good morning Francine. H..h..how are you?" Harry eloquently asked, barely able to keep his face from turning into an override tomato. Francine however, turned up the heat. "I'm good Harry. So sweet of you to ask" she said before gently running her fingers through Harry's unkempt hair. For the first time the others noticed not only how she was touching Harry but how Francine was dressed. "Umm... sweeti" came Arthur's voice. "Isn't that shirt a little small for you?" He asked, keeping his daily prophet up and trying to go through his day with as little conflict as he could, as was usual for the mild mannered ministry worker. "I don't think so dad. How about you Harry?" She asked, pressing her arms on the side of her breasts to accentuate them even more for Harry's sake. The boy in question just gulped but before he could answer Georgina had interrupted, her hand gently going to his arm and rubbing along his skin,gently massaging him. "Harry I actually was wondering, would you maybe like to go for a walk with me? It seems like a beautiful day outside and we never spend any time together" she cooed, gently pouting her lips to emphasise her point.

Harry simply kept his eyes on the pouty lips and felt the pull to kiss the red headed girl. "Umm sure Georgina" he responds, quickly looking away to drink his orange juice. It's soon after that that another hand finds its way onto the opposite arm, long digits gently moving along his skin until they met the crook of his arm and moved back down. "I thought you'd want to go flying with me Harry" Francine said, giving off an equal pout of her lips that sent Harry into the same hormonal nosedive Georgina had put him in. What was happening?

"Well there is a good amount of day left, I'm sure we can do both" he said with a smile, looking at both girls and hoping to placate them, the strange behavior aside. Both looked slightly disappointed but smiled nonetheless, each moving in closer to Harry and looping one of their arms quickly around each of his while glaring at each other. "Thank you Harry" they both said simultaneously. The family was used to Georgina and Francine speaking the same thing at the same time, or even more annoying finishing each other's sentences. But this time instead of the casual enjoyment they got out of their sisterhood's quirkiness, they simply glared at each other.

Now this….this was what shocked the family. They had never seen the two glare at each other. Well jokingly of course but never seriously, and the looks on the two witches faces proved they were beyond a shadow of a doubt serious. The Weasley twins were in competition and it was obvious to everyone but Ron that it was about Harry. Bill opened his mouth to say something, having been visiting at the time, but was quieted by a stern look from the Weasley patriarch. Arthur didn't know quite what to make of it but he knew he had to let it play out for itself. Ginny was simply fuming. She had never liked her older sisters, seeing that they had a camaraderie that she lacked. They were prettier than her, smarter than her and older than her. What chance would she have with Harry with those two idiots fawning over him? Ginny knew that she needed to do something and she needed to do it quick otherwise she would never have the chance with Harry that she wanted. Molly would help. Her own mother wouldn't let her down. Not when she herself had secretly used Amortentia to snag her father.

Molly Weasley was thinking along the same lines as her daughter as she stood in quiet avoidance at the stove, weighing her options. On one hand if Harry was married to either of the twins then the Potter-Black fortune would still be closer to her hands. The Weasley's would finally have the riches she felt she deserved. But on the other hand, she simply did not have the relationship with the twins that she had with Ginny. They were their fathers daughters through and through. She would either need to find a way to insinuate Ginny into the mix, or find a way to get closer to the twins. But that would have to wait. Summer was almost over , and soon they'd all be back to school.

Georgina was livid, the fight with Francine still stuck in her mind. How dare she move in on Harry. Then again, she had been doing that ever since that day at the burrow when this little Tiff started for the most part they had been able to keep their feud and crush under wraps, or at least she thought it was under wraps. Deep down she wanted Harry to just know how she felt. Especially with how outgoing Francine was. Despite everyone's perceptions of her, she wasn't like her sister and just couldn't come out and be seductive. She'd been playing it sweet and simple, trying to get to know Harry and get her to know him. And if she was being honest with herself she had made progress.

Ever since that first walk with Harry in the woods she had become closer to the raven haired teen. She smiled at the memory of her and Harry sitting on a rock and just talking. He had told her things that she didn't think he had told Ron or Hermione. He had even told her about how he felt, things that bothered him. In other words he opened up to her. One thing he wanted the most was a family. He even told her about Sirius and how he felt like he had lost his family all over again. Georgina wasted no time. She pulled him into her and laid his head on her shoulders, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. She wouldn't hurt him. Not then and not ever. That was one of the things she knew instantly. Another was that she couldn't tell him how she felt. Not yet. She would wait.

After Harry had stopped, he had wiped his eyes and apologized to which she smiled and hugged him close again. "Never apologize to me for needing a shoulder Harry. I'm always here". There was something simple in the words. Something loving and deep down Harry had to have known. Bother blushed and looked away from each other, spending the rest of the day in companionable silence.

The only problem was Francine was also having those moments with Harry. She had watched them, jealous, dancing to a muggle song on Francine's radio. She had moved Harry's hands to her hips and draped her arms around his shoulders with a passion she knew she would never be able to mirror. She was too nervous. Where she had decided to give Harry time to come to her, Francine had decided to smash right through his walls and keep his mind on anything but the war. Francine thought it was irresponsible. Harry couldn't avoid the war. Not when it was all he knew. But she could make it easier. She could do so much. Let him know he was cared for and that he had something to fight for.

At this point, a week before the return to Hogwarts, Georgina knew that Harry was onto them. How he would blush and watch both of them. What bothered Georgina about it was that Harry's nobility wasn't allowing him to give either one of them the upper hand. He was too damn noble to choose and hurt one of them. But he would have to choose wouldn't he?

It was then that Georgina thought, her face turning into a frown. The parts of the equation were all there. She was the constant, loving type of girl. Francine was passionate and outgoing. They were two different girls and she knew it. But maybe…...Harry needed both. She frowned at the concept. It wasn't such a taboo thing in the wizarding world to have two wives, especially if you were a lord of two ancient houses like Harry was. Yes. She would discuss this with Francine. After all part of her hated being at war with her sister who she really did love with all her heart. Not to mention that they were twins. For some reason that fit. Why should someone as amazing as Harry have to settle for half a set? The thought out a smile on the previously gloomy girls face as she continued to set up her potions preparation.

Who would she be? Would Harry make her Lady Potter or Black? She really wanted to be lady Potter. To keep his name, or at least the name most commonly associated with him. Maybe she could convince Francine that it was only fair since it was her idea to….share. Family. It's another word that popped into her mind. Harry wanted a family. And...well Weasley's were known for their large families. Maybe, just maybe, Harry would like to have a larger family with two woman than he'd have with one.


End file.
